Constant To My Purpose
Constant To My Purpose is the Thirteenth episode of Season Five. It originally aired on 25 August 2009. Synopsis Grandpa meets old friends in jail, but Pascalle is still determined to be the best granddaughter ever. Plot Pascalle is channelling her grief into visiting Grandpa, who must be miserable. He disagrees and claims to be enjoying the peace and quiet. But in the exercise yard, he meets an angry Dane Harris – only to be rescued by none other than Sparky. So much for peace and quiet. Pascalle rarks up Jethro about Grandpa’s appeal, and then finds Jethro isn’t taking one because Grandpa has given no instructions. But Pascalle isn’t about to give up. Judd is surprised when Ngaire again appears for dinner and Cheryl suffers her abuse. Judd finds that this is yet another West Code: crime wives are entitled to free meals from their associates. Judd fears it will do bad things to Cheryl’s blood pressure, so visits Grandpa to suggest he plead guilty to get it over with. Grandpa, on principle, refuses. Sparky has slightly insane plans to break out of jail and insists he will take Grandpa with him. Pascalle confronts Munter about his disloyalty in not visiting Grandpa, Munter is far too paranoid to visit someone involved in the job. He is therefore freaked when Gerard arrives at the pub – but it turns out this is to invite Pascalle for a drink. But she informs Gerard she cannot drink with him when the police opposed bail for Grandpa. Munter takes his fears to Nicky, who is disturbed to hear of the connection between Pascalle and Gerard. Grandpa is appalled to find an injured Dane has been moved to his cell. Grandpa is sure that Dane is a plant, an attempt to get a cellmate confession and is angry. Sparky fears for Grandpa, but Grandpa is confident he can deal to Dane Harris. His method is cruel and unusual farting. Grandpa finds that Dane is a worthy adversary in this department, and also that he denies being a narc. Grandpa also finds that Dane has been moved in with him to save him from being beaten up and that he’s not as staunch as he makes out. Grandpa becomes an unlikely mentor to Dane on how to do time with pride and dignity. Cheryl nearly blows her top with Ngaire, but this is interrupted as Nicky visits Pascalle to warn her against associating with Gerard. She spurns him and gives him the message she gave Gerard. She will never listen to him while Grandpa is inside. Nicky nobly tells Grandpa he can give him up if it will get Grandpa out. But Grandpa again refuses on principle. Nicky visits Jethro in frustration. The old man is clearly crazy and this should be grounds for an appeal. Nicky warns Gerard stay away from Pascalle, and realises Gerard is doing this to goad him. Despite giving Nicky short shrift, Jethro takes the insanity idea to the family, who are keen for various reasons. But when Pascalle proposes that Grandpa should feign madness to get out, he is appalled. Ngaire feels the same, but this gives Loretta an idea. So she visits Grandpa to suggest that Ngaire may be playing fast and loose. Grandpa is roused to jealousy, and will not believe Ngaire’s protestations of innocence. But he also decides that he will play mad. As Ngaire swears her love for Grandpa. Pascalle now finds that the police are not opposing bail and Grandpa is released on compassionate grounds. She further finds that the insanity idea was Nicky’s. But Gerard turns this round to suggest that Nicky only did this so Grandpa would be declared unfit to testify against him. Grandpa returns home and after an impassioned appeal from Ngaire, forgives her. But since his bail conditions require him to live at West house, Cheryl realises they will never get rid of Ngaire. But now as Pascalle meets Gerard for that drink, we find that there has been a prison break, and Sparky did manage to escape. And Pascalle has decided to mend her broken heart by accepting comfort from Gerard. Category:Episodes Category:Season Five